FATHAMORF GAMEPLAY
FATHAMORF RULES AND GAMEPLAY Fathamorf adalah sebuah tempat dimana kreatifitas dan imajinasi bebas tertuang dalam sebuah kegiatan. Tidak hanya sebagai media komunitas, disini juga diharapkan mampu sebagai tempat bermain, belajar, dan berkomunikasi. How to get started : 1. Make your OC : untuk bermain, ataupun berkomunikasi di dalam dunia fathamorf para player (member) diharuskan memiliki character seperti hal nya RPG lain nya, dengan character inilah yang akan mewakili player dalam dunia fathamorf, adapun membuat character dengan format a. OC’s name : (OC) b. Author’s name: (author) c. Link Profile : (author) d. Weight/height : (OC) e. Race : (OC) f. Side : Alliance/ Underworld g. Class : millitary/ villager h. Wikia : (OC) 2. Sebelum player masuk kedalam dunia fathamorf, para player akan masuk dalam portal gate atau waiting list dimana para player akan di pandu oleh para guide dan ambassador tentang peraturan-peraturan yang wajib di perhatikan dalam dunia fathamorf, dan di portal gate, para player bisa mempelajari dan bertanya hal seputar permainan dan aturan-aturan yang ada di fathamorf (link rules) 3. Group fathamorf memiliki database di wikia (www.wikia.fathamorf.com) dimana para player dapat mencari segala informasi tentang dunia fathamorf. 4. Setiap hari nya group hanya menerima maksimal 20 player demi menjaga keseimbangan group dan menghindari terjadinya overload member atau kasus-kasus penculikan dari pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. 5. Setelah data player berhasil di input kedalam database fathamorf, player akan di invite oleh admin kedalam dunia fathamorf. Maka wajib bagi para player untuk menambahkan admin sebagai friendlist di account facebook player untuk memudahkan proses peng invite an. 6. Buatlah satu album khusus di profile kalian sebagai arsip pribadi untuk membantu para admin mengupdate data profile OC player di wikia. 7. Setelah semuanya selesai kalian bisa memulai berpetualang di dunia fathamorf ;) FEATURES Dunia fathamorf memiliki beberapa fitur menarik dari segi permainan dan sistem, diantaranya adalah : 1. Quests Berbagai macam quest yang seru bagi para ksatria berjiwa petualang. a. Scenario quest : quest yang berdasarkan scenario atau cerita utama yang berhubungan dengan perkembangan dunia fathamorf secara global, di adakan setiap bulan dan mengikuti timeline yang ada di dunia fathamorf, menggunakan sistem deadline dan diffilcuty feature. Unrepeatable dan perolehan reward yang besar. b. Primary quest : quest yang berdasarkan list yang sudah tercantum dalam database, berhubungan dengan perkembangan character dari awal perjalanan hingga menjadi ksatria kuat, dapat dilakukan kapanpun, Tidak mengikuti timeline dunia fathamorf, menggunakan sistem SPAWN, reapetable dan perolehan reward yang sedang dengan kesempatan mendapatkan rare item c. Side quest : quest-quest sederhana dari para NPC atau player lain untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan, dapat dilakukan kapanpun, tidak mengikuti timeline, tanpa sistem batas waktu, repeatable dan perolehan reward yang kecil. d. Job quest : adalah sebuah challenge dari para ambassador untuk membuktikan kelayakan character dalam sebuah class dan job tertentu, biasanya player akan di berikan quest ini oleh para ambassador saat pergantian job lulus dan masuk, syarat di tentukan oleh ambassador yang terlibat. 2. SPAWN Mungkin beberapa orang belum tahu sistem spawn yang baru dan (mungkin) hanya ada di fathamorf, sistem spawn adalah sistem dimana syarat dari sebuah quest (biasanya monster/dungeon) akan muncul atau terbuka pada waktu-waktu tertentu, jadi untuk menyelesaikan sebuah quest yang menggunakan sistem spawn, player harus menunggu jadwal spawn dari tugas yang diberikan, contoh : untuk menyelesaikan quest A player diharuskan mengalahkan monster B yang hanya spawn setiap hari kamis, itu artinya, player hanya bisa upload atau menyerahkan tugas pada hari kamis. (untuk melihat jadwal spawn bisa di temukan di setiap monster’s profile di wikia) 3. SIDE Fathamorf terbagi menjadi dua kubu, Alliance dan underworld. Dua kubu yang dimaksudkan disini bukanlah tentang yang baik dan jahat, sisi terang dan gelap ataupun pahlawan dan penjahat, kedua kubu dalam dunia fathamorf bersifat setara, masing-masing kubu memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu menguasai dunia fathamorf. Perbedaan dari kedua kubu ini hanya pada jalan dan kondisi, Arion rincewind adalah seorang darklord yang dipercaya untuk memimpin alliance karna kebaikan hatinya, meskipun dia seorang yang di takdirkan untuk menghancurkan dunia fathamorf, arion mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Dan lucca neava seorang archangel yang di utus oleh dewa untuk mencegah kehancuran dunia, mengemban tugas dengan bantuan para penghuni kegelapan sebagai kekuatan nya untuk menghadapi the darklord. 4. VILLAGER Fatahamorf is not all about war, kami sadar betul bahwa tidak semua player menyukai peperangan dan kompetisi khususnya bagi para roleplayer slice of life, maka kami memberikan tempat khusus bagi para player yang lebih suka dengan kehidupan yang damai sebagai penduduk atau villager di dunia fathamorf, meskipun tidak ada quest untuk para villager, villager tetap memiliki peranan penting dalam dunia fathamorf, para villager memiliki job khusus yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh military yaitu menjadi blacksmith, alchemist dan merchant (akan dijelaskan dalam trading feature) 5. TRADING SYSTEM Dalam dunia fathamorf tidak ada mata uang, segala jenis transaksi akan dilakukan dengan cara barter atau trading, setiap player memiliki inventory masing-masing di profile wikia dan album khusus di profile facebook pribadi masing-masing, item bisa didapatkan dengan melakukan quest, hunting atau transaksi dengan merchant. Perputaran distribusi sangat berpengaruh dalam hal ini, contoh: Millitary mendapatkan potion dari merchant, merchant mendapatkan supply potion dari alchemist dan alchemist mendapatkan bahan potion dari military. (apa kegunaan item?) dalam setiap quest para millitary akan mendapatkan syarat sebelum mengerjakan quest, seperti misalnya : untuk mengerjakan quest A player harus memiliki potion atau item lain nya. 6. WORLD WAR Yang satu ini memang wajib dalam sebuah game, perang terbesar yang melibatkan seluruh dunia, pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan harga diri dan kehormatan bangsa, dan sebagai ajang pembuktian diri. World war diadakan setiap 6 bulan sekali, sistem permainan yang digunakan adalah sistem voting, jumlah dan penilaian kualitas gambar dengan deadline sebagai batas waktu penghitungan nilai. 7. GUILD Pada tahap atau level tertentu para player akan membentuk atau bergabung dalam sebuah guild, hal ini tidak di wajibkan, player bebas menentukan untuk bergabung dalam guild atau bermain solo. Syarat membentuk guild : a. Minimal level leader adalah level 30 b. Dalam membentuk guild leader harus bersama 3 orang player berlevel lebih dari level 20 c. Menyelesaikan quest dari ambassador dari job leader (ex: leader knight harus menerima quest dari knight ambassador) d. Membuat nama dan logo guild. 8. TERITORY Setiap guild memiliki wilayah masing-masing saat guild mencapai minimal level 3 (point didapatkan dari quest apapun yg di selesaikan anggota), sebuah guild diperbolehkan mengclaim wilayah dan membuat markas di daerah yang berhasil mereka kuasai Syarat menclaim wilayah dan membuat markas : 1. Guild level 3 keatas 2. Jika wilayah yang diclaim adalah free maka anggota guild harus menyelesaikan quest challenge 3. Jika wilayah yang diclaim adalah wilayah guild lain maka anggota guild pendatang harus mengalahkan guild penghuni dengan cara Guild war 4. Jumlah minimal anggota adalah 6 player. 9. GUILD WAR AND PVP Guild war dan player versus player adalah pertandingan antar player yang dilakukan untuk kepentingan pribadi atau personal Sistem yang digunakan dalam guild war sama dengan world war hanya dalam skala yang lebih kecil Dan sistem yang digunakan dalam pvp adalah kesepakatan pihak-pihak yang terlibat. 10.TWO IN ONE Player di perbolehkan memiliki maksimal dua character dalam satu account dengan syarat character pertama harus mencapai level 30, character kedua diperbolehkan dalam kubu, job dan class yang berbeda. 11.SKILL SLOT Saat pertama kali player masuk kedalam dunia fathamorf, player hanya diberikan satu slot skill, dan player akan mendapatkan slot skill lain nya pada level-level tertentu, setelah player mendapatkan slot skill, player harus mendaftarkan skill yang baru kepada ambassador dengan menunjukan gambar player menggunakan skill baru tersebut. 12.DEFAULT WEAPON Player akan diberikan deffault weapon yang sudah kami sediakan di database wikia, player diperbolehkan membuat design senjata masing-masing dengan syarat. a. Syarat membuat senjata newbie : buat dengan design buatan sendiri dengan acuan default weapon yang sudah ada, contoh knife, player di perbolehkan membuat knife dalam bentuk lain tapi status power dan cara menggunakan senjata harus sama dengan default weapon. b. Syarat membuat senjata advance : player harus meminta blacksmith untuk membuatkan senjata dengan ketentuan dari pihak yang terlibat. Weapon yang dibuat tidak akan berpengaruh pada status power, kecuali blacksmith melakukan upgrade power pada weapon. 13.UPGRADE AND ENHANCEMENT Player dapat memperkuat senjata dengan bantuan dari blacksmith, dengan item-item tertentu yang dapat menambahkan power status untuk weapon yang di gunakan. (berpengaruh dalam quest)